La Oruga Ciega
by shameblack
Summary: Cuando abre los ojos y planta sus pies sobre la tierra, lo nota. Todo a su alrededor. La cálida sonrisa de Melissa y la mirada de Scott sobre él. Por un instante se siente como en casa. Scott/Isaac


**Autor: Shameblack**

**Título: La Oruga Ciega**

**Fandom: Teen Wolf**

**Pairing: Scott/Isaac**

**Resumen: Isaac no puede creer que tenga su suerte. Que Melissa sea tan buena persona y que Scott se convierta en su mejor amigo. Scott/Isaac**

**Genero: Friendship/Romance/¿?**

**N/A: Este es un Scott/Isaac, el primero que hago en realidad. No es un fic corto, porque quiero mostrar el avance en su relación, y Isaac me parece un personaje lleno de cosas y sentimientos, por lo cual, se toparan con bastantes puntos de vista de la vida de él. Demás aclaraciones al final del capitulo. Disfruten:)**

**La Oruga Ciega**

―La comida ya va a estar lista.

―De acuerdo mamá― sonrió Scott, desde su lugar en el piso, al tiempo que ponía pausa en el juego.

―Gracias señora McCall.

―Llámame Melissa, Isaac―sonrió la mujer al tiempo que salía de la habitación y dejaba a los adolescentes encerrados en aquellas paredes.

Isaac miró por el rabillo del ojo a Scott, que no dejaba de sonreír y le avisaba con la risa colgada en sus palabras que se preparaba, porque ahora sí que le patearía el culo.

Aún le costaba entender qué hacía en la casa de los McCall, viviendo, como si fuera parte de… algo. No quería decir que estuviera quejándose, que podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un malagradecido. Estaba endeudado con aquella pequeña familia, con su alma bondadosa y caritativa. Por salvarlo, de poco a poco.

En cualquier instancia, cuando falleció su padre lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza fue el dónde se iba a quedar a vivir. Él siendo un joven lobo, sin experiencia o control, los cazadores en cada esquina y la maldita kanima que salía de fiesta cada cuanto por cuanto no le permitieron el preguntarse qué mierda iba a ser de su vida, o siquiera donde se quedaría a vivir.

Sí, estuvo algún tiempo en ese motel de mala muerte que esta cerca del centro, en primera porque el propietario fue un amigo de su padre y en segunda porque era lo que se podía costear. Y entonces estaba el asunto de entrenarse, de quebrarse todos los cuerpos del cuerpo, regenerarse y fingir estar bien para al siguiente día aguantar a la policía o a los abogados. De saber que su padre no le había dejado nada en el testamento, porque no tenían nada. Que la casa estaba hipotecada y que sin preguntar el gobierno se la quitó. Que él no era tan importante como para mandarlo con algún tutor –aunque eso lo agradecía- y que a órdenes de su padre –porque eso sí que lo llegó a escribir en su testamento, el muy cabrón-, quedaba oficialmente emancipado, teniendo libertad en sus acciones.

Pero a nadie le había importado, porque había cosas mas importantes, porque cuando se lo contó a Erica y ella le ofreció su casa no se sintió a gusto aceptando la oferta. Porque Boyd le ofreció aquel otro puesto en la pista de hielo, y lo tuvo que tomar, junto con los otros dos trabajos de medio tiempo que le permitían seguir viviendo, aunque fuera de mala pinta.

Que estaba hundido, bien al fondo, pero que a todos les valía una mierda porque había peores cosas por las qué preocuparse. Estaban los cazadores dementes, la kanima psicópata, el abuelo misterioso y los enredos de la manda de Derek, la manda de Scott. De si se aliaban o si no, de si hubo otro asesinato o si solo fue un sustillo. Todo era más importante que la deplorable situación de Isaac, y él lo comprendía, por eso callaba cuando le preguntaban cómo iba todo, por eso prefería pasarse el día en el bosque o en sus mil trabajos y si no con su manada -que parecía de todo menos eso-, tratando de no recordar a su padre, a su miseria o a la pesadilla de mala monta en la que su vida se había transformado.

Así que en algún momento gritó con Erica, porque odiaba su mirada de lástima, aunque de todos fuera precisamente ella quien lo comprendiera mejor. Y la hizo llorar después de que ella le golpeara la mejilla, bajo la mirada asombrada de Boyd. Pero por supuesto que al instante fue hacia ella, aún con una débil marca en su cara, y le pidió perdón, la abrazó y le besó la cabeza, porque pudiera ser que eran hombres lobos –_dime loba, que mujer lobo y hombre loba se escucha horrible, Boyd_- no, lobos adolescentes, y que eran más fuertes que un humano, y que ahora entraban en la categoría de "Matones al estilo Derek" pero no había nada más verdadero que el hecho de que sus mentes pendía de un hilo, que con una brisa todo podía desmoronarse. Aunque Derek fuera el Alfa no los comprendía, no veía a través de ellos. Solo estaban esos tres chiquillos asustados, cachorros asustados, contra el resto del mundo, para mantenerse a flote, serenos.

Pero de ellos no era la historia, no eran ellos los importantes. O no tanto.

Isaac sigue preguntándose en qué punto ellos (Boyd, Erica y él) comenzaron a separarse, a alejarse y llegar a desconocerse. A verse los unos a los otros y no saber quién es ese extraño. No, no. Isaac no sabe cuando fueron ellos los que lo desconocieron a él.

Ya no había pláticas hasta el amanecer al lado de Erica, ni esas noches insufribles en las que ella lloraba abrazada a él, porque seguía mal, porque las pesadillas no se habían ido por completo, mientras él la sostenía y se permitía pensar en su padre, y extrañarlo.

Los juegos con Boyd se fueron extinguiendo, ya no había esas miradas de camaradas, ni siquiera de compañeros. Simplemente, en algún punto, todo se agotó. Erica y Boyd siguieron cambiando juntos, a un ritmo que fue desconocido para Isaac, que lo hizo rezagarse y eventualmente tomar otro camino.

Pero nadie se enteraba, porque, admitiéndolo, Derek era un Alfa terrible y no había nadie más que se preocupara por los tres cachorros perdidos de Hale.

Así que todo eso pasó por debajo del agua, las peleas, los distanciamientos y las muecas que dejaron de ser sonrisas y se convirtieron en gruñidos y rodares de ojos.

Isaac, probablemente, siempre se lo preguntará, y nunca obtendrá el cuándo, y mucho menos el por qué.

Pero en algún momento de eso, después de darse cuanta que sus dos compañeros, Betas como él, ya no estaban a su lado comenzó ese acercamiento, gradual y casi imperceptible con Scott.

En cierto punto pasó de los gruñidos a las sonrisas de lado, hasta que confió en él y éste lo salvo. Hasta que se dio cuenta, estando en las maquinitas del centro -porque no tenían clases y Stiles estaba perdido en algún lugar-, de esa fina línea, ese cordón que llevaba tejido sus nombres, en algo que significaba amigo.

Así que, eventualmente no le sorprendió terminar en el cuarto de Scott escuchándolo llorar –casi, casi quejarse- sobre Allison, sobre cómo la extrañaría y todas esas cosas que te hace decir el amor en la adolescencia, y qué decir del amor prohibido e imposible en la adolescencia. Sin embargo, de cierta forma creyó menos difícil escucharlo a él, con sus peroratas de sueños idílicos, que a Erica, sobre sus monólogos a medias de pesadillas terribles y temores aún peores. Pero Erica era alguien muy diferente a Scott, y jamás habría punto de comparación entre ellos, y eso es lo que más agradecía.

Con el tiempo las salidas de Stiles/Scott se transformaron a Stiles/Scott/Isaac, y muchas, muchas veces a Scott/Isaac, lo que provocó que esa amistad, nunca antes bien conocida por Lahey, se desarrollara y acaparara parte de su tiempo, lo hiciera olvidarse del asco de vida que seguía llevando -¿Qué? El motel no se iba a pagar solo y esos empleos en verdad que le ayudaban- pero le hacían la vida un poco más amena.

Y un día, Scott le invitó a una tarde de películas malas y patéticas a la que nadie podía negarse. Aceptó, con la promesa que también estaría Stiles y no faltarían sus comentarios para rellenar el silencio. Así que se presentó puntual como cualquier adolescente –una hora de retraso, mas o menos- y Scott lo recibió todo sonrisas y ojos brillantes, porque al parecer Stiles se iría de fuga o algo por el estilo, y tenía cosas más importantes que sus amigos.

En ese momento Isaac se encogió de hombros y sonrió, porque el decir un "Bueno, entonces me regresó" no era factible.

Si, terminaron viendo toda esa lista de películas terribles que no podían no gustarles ("La Vaca Psicópata" fue, por mucho, la mejor) y después de pizza barata, una botella de algo que _seguro que es alcohol _y_ el alcohol no nos hace efecto, ¿o si?_, todo terminó en risas, una guerra de manos y piernas y una invitación a quedarse a dormir.

Mentiría si dijera que no supo qué hacer en esos momentos.

Solo era una noche, nada más. A la mañana siguiente regresaría a su hotel de tres centavos y trabajaría como esclavo para pagar, porque ya llevaba dos semanas de retraso y no deseaba abusar de la confianza de Martin.

Solo una noche, nada más.

Por lo cual, se convenció y respondió con un si, bajito pero lleno de sonrisas, que no hizo más que provocar otras sonrisas en Scott.

A la mañana siguiente Melissa los recibió con un desayuno espléndido y la promesa de que debía volver otro día.

Isaac solo sonrió y siguió comiendo.

No le gustaba prometer cosas que a la larga, probablemente no cumpliría.

* * *

Justo después de que Scott lo dijera, que saliera de sus labios, Isaac no pudo reprimir el golpearse con el puño en medio de la frente, maldiciéndose por ser tan torpe y no tener más cuidado.

Un día de la semana, trabajando en aquel taller mecánico de las afueras, se atrasó por lo que terminó saliendo más tarde de lo que quería. Así que sin poder evitarlo terminó tomando el camión a la misma hora que muchas otras personas que cambiaban o acababan de turno, justo como él.

En algún momento de ese trance entre el taller al restaurant y de éste al motel, Melissa McCall lo vio.

Lamentablemente, lo hizo de nuevo al siguiente día, y al siguiente de éste.

Y solo tuvo que unir puntos para saber que Isaac trabajaba de sol a sol y vivía en un chiquero de mierda, porque no podía costearse más, porque no tenía tutor alguno y porque su padre le dejó en ceros, sin un solo centavo.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Que una cosa llevó a la otra y ese de ahí era Scott ofreciéndole su casa para que viviera, porque ningún adolescente se merece vivir en un lugar como aquel.

Su acto reflejo fue golpearse la frente, entre maldiciéndose y tratando de recordar cuándo carajos Melissa pudo haberlo visto, si ninguno de sus trabajos estaban cerca del hospital.

―¿Isaac?

―Gracias por tu invitación, Scott―dijo sin querer verlo a la cara―, pero no puedo aceptarla. No se la acepté a Erica, no puedo aceptártela a ti.

La mano en su hombro y el calor reconfortante lo hicieron mirar a su amigo, quien le estaba ofreciendo un techo gratis, sin tener que pagar por la semana o el mes.

―Por favor, sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero…

Y ese pero dejaba al aire tantas cosas, cosas que Isaac tenía miedo de imaginar, porque no se volverían realidad. Porque su vida nunca ha sido como la pinta su imaginación.

―Anda, por favor. Y probablemente no se lo aceptaste a Erica por que es mujer, pero somos hombres, así que hay más confianza, anda, ¿qué dices?

Si le llegaran a preguntar en algún futuro (cercano o no), diría con toda honestidad, que no tenía idea de cómo pudo rendirse y acceder, ni tampoco cómo pudo ir a hacer su maleta al motel, pagarle a Martin lo debido y llegar a casa de Scott a las cuatro horas de que éste se lo propuso. Sin embargo, sí que recuerda la sonrisa amable de Melissa y ese abrazo en el recibidor, al igual que el brillo en los ojos de Scott, y esa sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía sentir casi como en casa.

Ese, por siempre, será uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

Ya llevaba ahí casi un mes, había dejado el trabajo en el restaurante, porque era el que menos dinero le dejaba, y también dejo el del cementerio, porque eran demasiados recuerdos de su padre que no lo dejaban dormir por la noche y lo hacían querer muchas cosas aunque nunca supiera bien qué. Pero seguía con el taller y la pista, porque había algo que lo hacía quedarse. Quien sabe, probablemente el recuerdo de las tardes al lado de Boyd, y aquellas ocasiones en que Erica les acompañaba lo ataba a ese lugar, para poder revivir, esporádicamente, buenos momentos de su vida a lado de esos dos.

Llevaba un mes viviendo en la casa de los McCall, y aunque le gustara sentir ese amor hogareño no podía evitar mirarse como un intruso, alguien que se enganchó de la primera oportunidad que vio. Alguien no deseado.

―¡Chúpate esta!, ¡gane! ― sonreía victorioso Scott, pegándole leves puñetazos en el hombro.

―Si, si, andaba distraído―dijo solo para calarle, aunque en verdad parte de ello era cierto.

―Lo que digas. Arriba, que tengo hambre y seguro tu también―Scott tomó el brazo de Isaac y lo obligó a levantarse, para ir hacía el comedor, donde aguardaba la comida.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de la habitación, Scott tomó de la playera al otro, haciéndolo parar.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó hacía Lahey que no se había dignado en mirarlo, y estaba de cara a la puerta.

―Nada, que tengo hambre.

―No me vengas con esas. Puedo olerte, ¿qué pasa?

De nuevo, el pequeño detalle que siempre complicaba todo. Estar con otro hombre lobo a veces era muy agotador.

―No es nada.

―Isaac…

―Es solo que…―se quedó en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas, las cosas precisas para hacerle comprender cómo se sentía. Volteó a verle, por fin, y cerró la boca, para luego abrirla de nuevo-. Quizá ya es tiempo de que me vaya.

Definir la cara de Scott le producía incomodidad y algo de tristeza. Era como un _¿Qué mierda?_ Acompañado de ese color opaco de cuando los ojos están tristes y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. De cuando se va el brillo. Inmediatamente después apareció la perplejidad y un dejo de enojo.

― ¿Por qué piensas eso?

―Eres mi amigo…

―Exacto, no deberías de abandonarme.

―No, no es eso. No quiero abusar de ti, ni de tu mamá― Scott lo miró sin comprender, por lo que continúo explicándose―. Ya he pasado aquí un mes, y siento que solo soy una carga. Tu mamá llega fastidiada del trabajo y no solo es aguantarte a ti, sino a mí también, al huérfano de mierda que se la vive a expensas de ella, de ustedes.

―No, espera, ¿qué? ―Isaac se echó un poco hacía atrás cuando el otro gritó un tanto, asustándolo un poco―. ¿Vivir a expensas de nosotros? ¿Cómo mierda vives a expensas de nosotros?, no se si lo recuerdas, pero cada semana le das dinero a mi mamá como si fuera renta, y debo decirte, no es poco. Además, fue ella quien me dio la idea de invitarte, así que no es como si tuviera que "aguantarnos". Ella fue la primera que quiso, y yo también lo quise, y aún lo quiero, el tenerte aquí en mi casa.

―Scott…

―Nada de "Scott". Seguirás viviendo aquí.

―Pero… solo míranos ―abrió sus brazos para abarcar el cuarto―dormimos en el mismo cuarto, duermo en tu cuarto, desde hace un mes.

―Y es genial. Es como si tuviera un hermano.

―No te doy tu privacidad.

―No la necesito.

―Claro que sí.

―En todo caso _esa_ privacidad la puedo obtener en el baño, mientras tú no estás.

―¡Pero deberías de poder tenerla en cualquier lado!, aquí mismo, en tu habitación. Tienes el derecho de hacer lo que quieras aquí.

Scott entrecerró los ojos y retrocedió un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera terminando de comprender.

―¿Quieres que me toque… aquí, en mi habitación, y estando tu en ella? ―volteó a echarle una ojeada a la recámara, para luego regresarla hacía Isaac―. Eres un enfermo.

―¿Qu- no!, no quise decir eso.

―A mi se me hace que sí. Quien sabe, tal vez y me tengas ganas. No te culpo, estoy muy bueno.

―Ah… no lo creo. Pero de cualquier forma, no, no quise decir eso. Mas bien: no quise decir que _enfrente _o a un _lado de mi_, pero que debes de tener el derecho de poder tocarte donde se te de la gana y yo te lo estoy quitando.

― ¿Pero qué dices? ―sonrió como si en verdad le diera gracia las cosas que le decía, al tiempo que ponía una mano tranquila y firme sobre el hombro de Isaac, para luego continuar―. Me estas haciendo tener pudor. En verdad, no sabes qué incómodas son las pláticas cuando tu madre te quiere hablar sobre _las manchas_.

―¡Pero qué asco! ―Isaac no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, porque lo peor era que sí se imaginaba a Melissa hablándole sobre dónde si y dónde no debía de descargar sus hormonas y que en caso de hacerlo limpiar la evidencia era fundamental.

―En verdad, me has salvado de esas ―siguió con la mueca infinita, que tantas veces había hecho sentir bien a Isaac. Scott apretó un tanto la mano que aún reposaba sobre el hombro de Lahey mientras miraba profundo y con intensidad a las aguas marinas que Isaac tenía por ojos―. Eres mi amigo, y te quiero aquí a mi lado.

Isaac agachó la cabeza, no pudiéndole aguantar la mirada. Sabía que Scott se callaba muchas cosas, entre ellas algún _"Te necesito"_ y él lo sabía. Sabía que McCall estaba sensible, que aún no estabilizaba su vida y que Allison seguía siendo una constante en ella, una constante que desde hacía tiempo debió de desaparecer. Isaac sabía que Scott se olvidaba de ella cuando estaban juntos, que no la pensaba tanto y no la lloraba si tenía alguien a lado. Isaac hacía lo mismo pero con su padre.

Se sintió un asco, porque Scott en verdad –en verdad, carajo- le quería viviendo ahí, durmiendo debajo de su cama y comiendo en la misma mesa. Que solo lo hacía porque justo en ese momento no tenía a nadie más, a ninguna otra persona que pudiera comprender ese dolor.

Pensó en Stiles. ¿Era el mejor amigo de Scott, no?, entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Era Stiles el que debía de quedarse a su lado, y obligarlo a seguir el camino sin Allison. Empero no, Stiles no estaba, o no siempre, y era Isaac quien lo guiaba, quien lo empujaba y decía palabras de consuelo cada que se le venía el sentimentalismo al recordarla. Al recordar al amor de su vida.

Meneó la cabeza, molesto. Era como si estuviera quitándole méritos a Stiles, cuando no era así, cuando entrada la madrugada Scott se levantaba de su cama, intentando no hacer el mayor ruido y llamaba a Stilinski, y éste insistía en que podía y debía de ir a verle, que Melissa tenía el sueño pesado y nadie se daría cuenta. Seis veces Scott lo dejó ir hasta su casa, para quedarse hablando abajo, en la calle, o a veces en el sofá, entre susurros. Otras nueve Scott se negó, porque eso era abusar.

Sin embargo, Stiles no vivía ahí –aunque debiera, en serio- y el que compartía cuarto con McCall era Isaac y nadie más. El que a veces lo escuchaba sollozar era Isaac.

Así que era Isaac quien se debía de quedar. Era Isaac el que debía de fungir como un apoyo, a un lado de Stiles, sólo para que Scott no se derrumbara, o no de la peor manera.

―¿Seguro que no molesto? ―Scott regresó a esa sonrisa esperanzada y el brillo amistoso poco a poco se fue realzando en su mirar.

―Claro que no―le pasó una mano por el hombro, mientras lo invitaba a salir del cuarto, porque el aroma a comida ya los había trastornado desde hacía varios minutos.

Aunque le dolía aceptarlo, se alegró de no haberse ido en ese instante, y mucho menos antes de probar por vez primera la receta especial de los macarrones de Melissa, que sabían estupendos.

Pero sobretodo se alegró de no haberlo hecho porque no faltó mucho para que Scott le necesitara, y se apoyara en él.

* * *

Llevaba largo rato sentado a un lado de Scott, mirando el techo claro de la habitación del mencionado. Las respiraciones acompasadas se iban sustituyendo de a uno, respiraba este exhalaba aquel, y viceversa. Era un ritmo armonioso que increíblemente a Isaac le había costado obtener.

Sucedió, y tan rápido como llegó afecto al pobre y humano (a medias) Scott.

Desde hacía dos meses que no habían visto a Allison, que perdieron todo contacto con la muchacha –tanto Scott como cualquier otro conocido- y Lydia simplemente no hablaba de ella. De cierta forma ayudó bastante a Scott, porque el constante susurro del nombre de su amada lo decaía y lo hacía perderse un poco y luego mucho en cada luna llena.

La extrañaba a morir, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, solo se necesitaron dos segundos para que aquella tarde en el centro Scott la olfateara, y medio segundo para localizarla. Lamentablemente, junto a ella vio por igual al tipo que la abrazaba por la cintura.

Isaac estaba presente, al igual que Stiles y –redobles, que eso era para no creerse- Derek. Y aunque el humano no pudo oler la ola de emociones que sacudió al pobre Scott, sí que lo vio en sus ojos, y en cómo perdieron el brillo de un tajo, cómo se nublaron en dos segundos.

Stiles había apretado el hombro derecho, Isaac la pierna izquierda. Y Derek… el participó con su presencia y una mirada conciliadora, que era más de lo que se permitía en lugares como esos.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron tratando de animar a Scott, aunque este siempre se mostró reticente.

Al final del día Derek se excusó con algo así como ir a entrenar –cosas de lobos, palabras de Stiles-, aunque diciendo en un susurro un "Llámame si necesitas algo" a Scott, que le sonrió agradecido. En algún momento fue Stiles quien se vio llevado medio a la fuerza hacía el carro del Alfa, ya que a Stilinski se le había descompuesto el Jeep –en una de esas últimas visitas nocturnas a casa de los McCall, Isaac escuchó el momento exacto cuando el motor murió- por lo cual quedaron Scott y Isaac, solos y con el cielo oscuro sobre ellos.

Fue Isaac quien condujo el carro de Melissa de vuelta, y fue también quien se bajó a comprar las dos botellas, que probablemente Scott no iba a rechazar (y que no rechazó, por cierto).

Así que terminaron en el cuarto de Scott, ya sin la mitad de una de las botellas y respiros agotados que solo daban paso a mas miseria. En algún momento se sentaron en la cama para luego escuchar la sarta de quejidos y sollozos a medias de Scott.

Isaac se limitó a apretarle el hombro durante todo ese rato, hasta que el muchacho se hubo calmado. Luego de eso reinó el silencio, cortado majestuosamente por el sonido de la botella contra la boca y el licor contra el vidrio.

Cuando se dio cuenta Scott ya estaba a mitad de la segunda botella, la ultima.

Pero fue a dos cuartos de que está se acabara que Scott cayó dormido, sobre el hombro de Isaac y la mano rodeando el cuello de vidrio.

Isaac se acabó el alcohol, y arropó con torpeza de adolescente a su amigo, pidiendo que Melissa llegara un poco más tarde de su cena para poder deshacerse de las botellas.

Pero de nada sirvió pedir por todo eso, porque tan solo intentar poner un pie fuera de la cama le costó un golpe, seguido de un brazo rodeando su cintura y todo el cuerpo de Scott tumbándolo a la cama.

―Quédate a mi lado― susurró a duras penas, con el brazo derecho sobre el torso de Isaac y éste tumbado a un lado ―. Quédate Allison, por favor.

Isaac suspiró, entre aliviado y cansado. Era por el alcohol y la inminente depresión, solo eso. Quizá entre sueños recordó todos esos momentos con la joven cazadora y terminó medio viviendo el sueño –literalmente- y confundiendo al pobre Lahey con su amor de adolescencia, la linda Allison Argent.

Sin embargo ya se estaba volviendo incómodo eso de sufrir la fuerza de Scott. No, más bien, sufrir la incómoda cercanía del muchacho, y en verdad que en otras circunstancias no le importaría ya que en alguna otra ocasión hasta abrazó al muchacho, empero ambos estaban en sus cinco súper-desarrollados sentidos y definitivamente Scott no se frotaba contra el murmurando tantos Allison como le fueron posibles.

Y mucho menos le besó la mejilla.

―¡Scott! ―le empujó la cara, apartándolo. Perfectamente podría votar al muchacho de la cama, pero esos gemidos lastimeros y el pequeño ataque de pánico que le entró le prohibió utilizar esa fuerza animal –sobrenatural- para alejar a McCall todo lo humanamente posible.

―Por favor Allison, te extraño, por favor… ―sollozaba, medio decía y medio respiraba el muchacho. Isaac no pudo evitar pensar lo patético que se miraba.

―Scott, soy Isaac―habló quedito, con su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del otro para alejarlo lo más posible.

―No, por favor―decía bajito, casi haciéndose pasar por susurros―. No te vayas con él, regresa a mi lado. Debemos… debemos de estar juntos.

―Scott…

―Te amo, Allison, te sigo amando, por favor…

Isaac se quedó quieto, observando la mirada gacha del otro, y sintiendo toda el aura depresiva que emanaba, junto con el olor de las emociones.

Quizá fue por eso, por que al final Scott era quien le daba techo y comida y probablemente también porque lo consideraba un amigo, que al final lo abrazó un poco, con su cabeza contra su pecho, asegurándose que fuera imposible que Scott intentara besarle, pero que supiera que estaba a su lado, mientras le repetía de vez en cuando que _soy Isaac, amigo, estoy aquí, no te preocupes. _

No durmió en toda la noche, incluso después de que Scott cayera rendido, con lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas. Tampoco durmió en las siguientes tres horas, mientras recogía el cuarto y tiraba las botellas de alcohol, y mucho menos en la regadera, cuando sopesaba lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, no le fue difícil sonreír –no sabía de qué, pero sonrió- cuando Scott le saludó aún modorro, y con un dolor de cabeza terrible, sin acordarse de nada.

Se dijo que para esas cosas estaban los amigos.

Los buenos amigos.

* * *

― ¿Qué? ―la mirada confusa y algo dolida de Scott fue lo que, por mucho, le caló más.

―Ya te lo dije.

― ¿Cómo que vas a ser parte de su manada?

Isaac suspiró, no sabiendo cómo abordar el tema.

Aunque vivía bajo el mismo techo que Scott y justo ahora ellos parecieran amigos muy cercanos, entre ellos dos no había la comunicación necesaria. Scott de alguna manera terminó confiando en Isaac plenamente, en contarle de sus planes a futuro, de sus miedos y sus mas bellos recuerdos. De a veces cambiar a Stiles por él, y de sonreír con honestidad. De creerlo y verlo como a un amigo.

Isaac también veía a Scott como un amigo, pero cierto era que nunca había tenido ningún amigo como Scott, o sencillamente, ningún amigo, por lo cual la mayoría de las veces no sabia muy bien cómo llevar la situación.

Quizá también por lo mismo nunca la había dicho la verdad, nunca le comentaba sobre sus pesadillas o inseguridades, esas que se afianzaban a su alma y no lo dejaban vivir en paz.

Antes, cuando Erica y Boyd estaban a su lado era menos complicado, porque los tres estaban rotos, y cuando se miraban no veían a un adolescente con problemas –problemas en verdad y no amores no correspondidos y esa mierda-, sino a uno más, a alguien que los comprendía.

Sinceramente Isaac desarrolló un apego mucho más fuerte y mucho más grande con Erica que con Boyd.

Boyd se sentía solo, y fuera de lugar, pero eran ellos, los otros dos cachorros, quienes tenían verdaderas pesadillas. Erica podía parecer bien, pero nadie más que Isaac conocía la verdad y presenciaba cada una de sus caídas y era él quien la levantaba. De igual manera fue Erica, y solo ella, quien conoció bajo los retratos mentales de Isaac al señor Lahey y a Camden, su difunto hermano.

Fue Erica y no Boyd o Derek, quien se recreó esas tardes infernales que Isaac pasaba encerrado en el congelador del sótano, o bajo la mano dura y pesada de su padre. Fue ella quien lo escuchó y se inmiscuyó tanto, y lo entendió tanto que lo soñó, que se pudo ver en el cuerpo de Isaac, y pudo ver la decepción y el dolor en los ojos del señor Lahey y el fantasma de Camden en el patio, sonriéndole, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, como alguna vez le comentó Isaac que en verdad sucedió.

Y Isaac, Isaac que la escuchó llorar tantas noches, que se quedó a cenar en su casa tantas veces y quien la llegó a despertar de las pesadillas, porque esas nunca se iban, porque ya no sufría ataques de epilepsia, pero aún había algo, algo que el mismo muchacho pudo vislumbrar varias veces por las noches, en el rostro de Erica y en sus ojos. En su boca cuando temblaba y la forma en que salían las palabras.

Fueron ellos quienes sufrieron juntos y se curaron mutuamente. Quienes caían, pero lo hacían tomados de las manos, para darse fuerzas.

Erica fue, por mucho, la única que en verdad alguna vez le había llegado a conocer.

Aún después de la despedida, y de notar como Boyd miraba a la rubia, Isaac nunca dejó de sentir ese lazo, y aún, hasta la fecha, lo hacía.

Pero Scott era diferente. No, no era que lo menospreciara –jamás lo haría-, pero ¿cómo iba él, un huérfano con traumas de abuso, hablarle de sus problemas a un adolescente que nunca había experimentado ningún tipo de dolor?, sí, quizá era hombre lobo, pero Isaac también lo era, y el ser mordido no era en realidad el problema, tampoco las lunas llenas. Eran los recuerdos que se escurrían entre sus párpados y le quitaban las sonrisas de encima.

Era que él estaba roto, en muchos pedazos, y Scott seguía entero, y quizás tenía raspones, pero nada suelto, nada fuera de su lugar.

Isaac simplemente no tenía lugar.

Así que volvió a donde inició todo, volvió con su padre, al cementerio que tuvo que abandonar porque ya no podía seguir viendo la misma lápida, y mucho menos también la de su hermano. Y se pasó toda una tarde sentado en el pasto, hablando tranquilo al principio y terminando en un mar de lagrimas porque le odiaba, a su padre, porque lo rompió, lo magulló y lo dejó echo una mierda, pero también porque ya no estaba ahí y ya nunca más habría una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, para pedir disculpas e intentar ser una familia.

Porque ya nadie le iba a contestar si decía un "Hola papá", y ya nadie ocupaba es espacio en la tierra de los vivos que ese hombre dejó.

Estar completamente solo era demasiado para cargar en su espalda. Estaba harto de hacerlo. Ya no podía.

Así que terminó yendo con la única persona que conocía que había experimentado lo mismo, que incluso en ese momento estaba en su misma situación. Fue de esa manera que terminó por regresar a los brazos de Derek, de hablar con el, de decirle todo y desahogarse, incluso de casi llegar a insultarlo porque _fuiste un Alfa terrible, Derek, en verdad, uno de los peores_. Y sin embargo éste no lo mato, no lo golpeó ni nada por el estilo. Porque ambos sabían que era cierto, que no por nada Erica y Boyd se habían largado, solo teniéndose ellos.

Y probablemente eso no era una manada, porque Peter jamás se iba a dejar mandar por su sobrino, pero a Isaac le bastaba, porque aunque no lo quisiera veía a Derek de la forma en que nunca pudo ver a su padre y en ese momento era a ese tipo de modelo lo que necesitaba. Además, había menos probabilidad de fallar, Peter estaba ahí y él tenía mucha más experiencia y no, no podían confiarse de el pero por algo se empezaba.

Isaac necesitaba a una familia, y aunque le doliera en el alma no podía ver a Melissa y a Scott como a una, como a su familia. Ellos ya lo eran y él no podía llegar a inmiscuirse.

Sin embargo, Peter, Derek y él estaban tan maltrechos que lo único que los catalogaba era "conocidos". Que era posible comenzar los cimientos de algo parecido a una familia, de confiar entre ellos y aprender a leerse.

Isaac sabía que los necesitaba, y tenía todas las razones en su garganta, en su mente, listas para recitárselas a Scott, pero en el último segundo, en el último momento algo lo frenó, y ni supo si fue la mirada de el muchacho o el aviso de que estaba a punto de hacer algo malo, de lastimar.

Scott no dejaba de hacer preguntas y de no creérselo.

Isaac se agarraba la cabeza, algo harto y muy confundido, intentando no llorar.

Fue hasta que McCall se detuvo, que dejó de hablar por completo, que Isaac pudo escucharse lo pensamientos, pero no los normales, no. Sino los que tenía grabados hasta atrás, en el pecho. Los que llevaban la voz de su padre y de vez en cuando la de su hermano.

― Isaac? ― escuchó la voz de Scott y abrió los ojos, notando por vez primera dónde estaba, sintiendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza entre sus dedos, sentando en la cama y con lágrimas bailando por sus mejillas.

Levantó el rostro y miró atento a su amigo, su primer amigo –porque lo que tenía con Erica y Boyd fue diferente-. Sintió la garganta seca y las nuevas gotas saladas sobre su piel, pero las ganas, los deseos lo sacudían, y no se pudo reprimir, y no pudo controlarse.

―Perdóname―susurró ante la mirada extrañada y casi culpable de Scott―, perdóname, pero… lo necesito, es lo único que… lo único que…

Y salió un jadeo que terminó siendo un gemido y le cortó las palabras, volvió a bajar la cabeza y taparse la cara con las manos, llorando contra ellas.

―No, Isaac, yo… no te disculpes, no lo hagas.

Y como aquella vez que su padre le susurró que Camden había muerto, que ya nunca más volvería, no pudo pararse, y siguió llorando, como un niño, como cuando tenía el corazón más blando y todo dolía el doble.

No pudo detenerse y tragarse las lágrimas, como casi siempre hacía, ni siquiera logró contener sus sollozos cuando sintió los brazos de Scott rodearlo, ni cuando lo apretó contra su pecho, susurrando cosas que sus memorias y las voces de sus pesadillas no le dejaban oír.

En realidad no sabe cuándo se detuvo, ni cuando los jadeos se convirtieron en respiraciones, algo erráticas, pero respiraciones. Tampoco sabe cómo fue que terminó afianzando sus dedos a la playera de Scott, pero poco le importó en realidad. El bochorno era opacado sobrenaturalmente por la tristeza y melancolía, y también por el arrepentimiento.

Su padre se lo había dicho un par de ocasiones y Erica se lo recordaba en los momentos especiales. Decían que era un chico demasiado bueno, inocente y de buen corazón. Nunca se vio así, pero quizá fuera cierto, porque apenas se tranquilizó abrió la boca para disculparse con Scott, por incomodarlo, por llorar frente a él y por regresar a ser un Beta de Derek.

Porque su boca estaba muy acostumbrada a soltar disculpas, aunque no hubiera sido su culpa.

Y aunque no lo dijo –porque se aseguró de no hacerlo- sabe que Scott logró leer entre líneas ese _necesito una familia_, _necesito un padre_, que nunca se iba a atrever a soltar.

―Discúlpame tú a mi, por ser tan egoísta―le dijo Scott, con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo sentir mucho mejor al otro, aunque no lo dijera―. Pero, aunque sé que no lo estás pidiendo, no creo que pueda volver a lado de Derek, o de Peter. Yo no tengo esta…esta cualidad de ser parte de una manada. Es decir, no digo que siendo Omega… yo, me refiero a que… carajo.

Isaac sonrió y le miró tranquilizador, para que dejara de hablar.

―Entiendo. Sé que te molesta que ahora vaya a ser, de nuevo, un Beta, y peor aún, de Derek, y que tu nunca más formaras algo con él, lo sé y… está bien, por mi está bien. No quiero que pienses que te necesito ahí, porque aquí estás bien, porque no me pienso alejar, solo necesito otra clase de apoyo, eso es todo. Solo quiero dejar de sentirme…―se señaló para luego regresar a mirar a Scott―, así.

Scott asintió y le sonrió, porque siempre había sido malo con las palabras y era un alivio que Isaac pudiera hablar por ambos, y que ahora todo estuviera estable.

Cuando bajaron a cenar la mirada de Melissa y su sonrisa de madre comprensora le dejaron muy en claro a Isaac que su escenita, lamentablemente, no fue solo vista por Scott.

―Cariño, si necesitas algo―le dijo la mujer, con ese tono de voz que toda madre tiene, y esa mirada que calma y te hace sentir seguro.

Por supuesto que no hablaría con ella, pero era lindo saber que se preocupaban por él.

Una sonrisa dio por complacida a Melissa, que se regresó a terminar unos reportes del hospital.

Una mirada fue suficiente para que Scott ya no se tensara.

Y todo, poco a poco, volvió a estar sereno.

* * *

― ¿Podrías tragarte la porquería que tienes en la boca antes de hablar? ― Jackson como siempre tan mable, miraba con mal genio a Stiles quien trataba de hacer brillar su talento de ventrílocuo y tener mil cosas entre los dientes y hablar claramente.

Pero aun así todos sabían que estaba fallando enormemente.

―Lo que decía ―tragó todo y luego respiro tranquilo―, es que eso que está en la ciudad, señores, no es lo que ustedes pensaban.

― ¿Y qué pensábamos? ―la voz de Erica salió fastidiada, aunque en su cara se notaba la diversión que le producía Stiles con el simple hecho de hablar. No es como si fuera un secreto que Erica era de las pocas personas a las que les gustaba el humor de Stiles, y era la única que encontraba gracioso al muchacho, aún y cuando éste no tenía la intención de serlo.

―Que quizá era una pandilla de malandros dopados hasta la muerte o un par de maniáticos que se les daba bien correr desnudos por ahí, dejando todo al aire ―y la mirada fugaz que envió a Lydia fue suficiente para que Jackson le pateara con fuerza―. Pero, en verdad que estoy seguro que son una especie de brujas.

Todos se quedaron callados, sopesando lo dicho por el humano del grupo.

― ¿Estás diciendo que mujeres con poderes sobrenaturales están jodiendo Beacon Hills? ― habló Boyd. Isaac quitó su mirada de Erica y la posó sobre el muchacho, que sonreía un poco.

―Sé que suena a estúpido y todo eso, pero es verdad― todos seguían callados, por lo que el humano se obligó a sacarse un libro del grueso de cinco dedos y ponerlo sobre la mesa―. Aquí base mi información.

― ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ―dijo Jackson, rodando los ojos y volviendo su atención al plato que tenía delante.

― ¿Y qué conclusiones sacaste? ―preguntó Lydia, sonriendo con los ojos pero no con los labios.

Desde que Jackson se había vuelto un hombre lobo y ella era consciente de esto, el interés por el mundo sobrenatural la abordó y se convirtió en el otro extremo de todas las pláticas de Stiles.

Que si eran hombres lobos o hadas maniáticas, quizá algún monstruo de nombre impronunciable o, hasta ese momento, brujas, todo, absolutamente todo, le sacaba un brillo entusiasmado a Lydia, que sonreía con la mirada y preguntaba como quien no quiere la cosa y leía aquellos libros que Stiles a veces tenía bajo su yugo.

En realidad, era la única que sí encontraba interesante la información de Stiles. Por su lado, todos los demás se limitaban a gruñir y bordear el tema.

Isaac simplemente se quedaba callado, y al principio ponía atención hasta que otra cosa se la ganaba.

―Dinos Stiles ―sonrió Erica, que estaba sentada a un lado del muchacho y sonreía traviesa, como estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer enfrente de los demás.

Isaac no dejó de mirarla.

―Creo que ha llegado un grupo de brujas, quizá unas ocho o menos, y están tratando de hacer un ritual llamado _Northern Nocte Puteulanus ―_explicaba entusiasmado mientras hojeaba el inmenso libro, con ojos devoradores.

― ¿Noche del norte azul? ― preguntó Lydia, que se asomó un poco por la mesa para alcanzar a vislumbrar el texto de aquel gigantesco libro que despedía olor a viejo y guardado.

Jackson encogió la nariz, como si el aroma le molestara, para luego robar una patata del plato de su novia. Scott, que estaba sentado a un lado de Isaac le codeó tranquilo y le pidió con la mirada ese pedacito de pollo que se veía tan suculento.

Isaac sonrió y se lo paso con el tenedor para terminar recibiendo una sonrisa conciliadora. Nunca lo diría, y en verdad cuando lo pensaba se moría de la vergüenza, pero no podía evitar dejar pasar por su cabeza el pensamiento que la sonrisa de McCall era bonita, agradable y cálida. Le gustaba esa sonrisa. Por lo tanto sonrió de vuelta, mostrando un poco los dientes y sintiendo un entusiasmo extraño.

Solo tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia atrás del hombro de Scott para que todo eso desapareciera.

―Me tengo que ir ―dijo, más para Scott que para cualquier otro, ya que todos seguían sumidos en sus asuntos.

Se levantó rápido y medio enredándose con sus piernas. Podía sentir las miradas de Erica y Boyd, como si le quisieran preguntar pero no se atrevieran.

Tomó su mochila y se fue pitando del comedor, sin siquiera haber acabado su almuerzo.

No quiso enterarse de si Scott le miró raro o si Erica le siguió o no. Quería estar solo y hundirse, hundirse y olvidar.

Sin embargo no lo logró porque una mano lo detuvo y lo hizo voltear, y hubiera deseado no hacerlo porque ahí estaba Scott mirándole preocupado y atrás de él estaba Erica, con toda la cara marcada por la confusión y el dolor de no saber qué le sucede a un amigo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro cansado.

―Estoy bien, en serio―dijo a duras penas, conteniendo las ganas de salir gritando, de golpear algo.

―Tu corazón no dice lo mismo―murmuró Scott con ese tono de voz que ya le había escuchado antes, como si en verdad se preocupara, como si quisiera entender.

Isaac abrió los ojos y se obligó a ponerlos sobre los de McCall, a no voltear a ver a Erica y tampoco a Boyd quien iba llegando del comedor.

Se obligó a pensar únicamente en Scott y ya.

Pero no pudo evitar poner atención a cómo Erica dijo su nombre o como, poco a poco, la sentía más cerca, hasta que estuvo tocando su brazo, como si quisiera calmarlo.

―Me tengo que ir―habló con algo contenido en la garganta y se separó tan brusco y tan rápido de Scott que no le extraño la mirada consternada de éste.

Salió corriendo de la escuela, golpeando el piso con los pies y maldiciéndose mil veces.

No le importaba perder el resto del día. Sin embargo sentía el deseo de ocuparse en algo, algo que lo mantuviera tan concentrado que se desconectara del mundo.

Pensó que arreglar carros sería perfecto.

George, el jefe del taller –su jefe, por sobre todo-, lo miró raro cuando lo vio llegar horas antes de que su turno comenzara, con la mochila al hombro y la mirada perdida. Pero se limitó a sonreír tranquilo y decirle que checara aquella camioneta roja, porque tenía un problema con el motor.

Isaac se pasó cerca de dos horas entre carro y carro, y distrayéndose lo mínimo con los chistes de Jeff, que ese día en especial estaba de vago, porque _al parecer a alguien se le ha dado por trabajar el doble, y no me quejo, pero muchacho, deberías de descansar un poco, _ y Isaac solo había sonreído poco para después meter su cara en el interior del capó porque era inconcebible que aún no lograra reparar aquella fuga.

En algún momento de su enajenación, George le gritó que irían a una tienda del centro a conseguir algunas partes y demás. Isaac solo había asentido aunque en realidad no había prestado atención. Fue entonces, estando solo entre autos descompuestos y viejos, que sus hombros dolieron y toda la tensión del día cayó encima de él. Pero fueron los golpeteos de unos tacones sobre el piso y el aroma familiar lo que lo hizo voltearse y admirar a Erica en la entrada, con la cara afligida y los ojos llenos de preocupación.

―Isaac…

―Erica―respondió en un hilo de voz que estuvo a punto de romperse. Ese no era su mejor día.

La muchacha tomó sus manos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y le sonrió tranquilizadora. Isaac murmuró algo así como "Estoy todo sucio" cuando ella lo abrazó y dejó que las manos llenas de aceite tocaran su ropa.

―No importa―dijo contra su pecho, escuchándosele la sonrisa por la frase―, es ropa, no es gran cosa.

El muchacho por su lado pensaba que sí, que para una mujer era gran cosa, que no son solo tacones, son _tacones _y que el cabello no es una cosa que pueda arreglarse como sea y tal. Pensó que la ropa era como una extensión de cada chica, de cada mujer y cada hombre metrosexual o gay. Sin embargo, cuando hundió su nariz en el cabello rubio de la muchacha, cuando su olor lo invadió por completo fue que se dijo que Erica no era como las demás, que ella mandaba a todo el mundo a la mierda, que ella no necesitaba de nadie que la mirara por sus ropas. Que por eso, quizá, Isaac fue su amigo.

Cuando se separaron no ignoró las lagrimas de Erica, ni tampoco las suyas mismas. Ella se rio y se las secó con la mano, sonriéndole siempre. Entonces, en la puerta del taller vio recargado a Boyd y no pudo evitar el pensamiento que esos eran los buenos tiempos, que así debía de ser.

Pasó el resto de la tarde arreglando los demás carros, porque increíblemente no, no pudo reparar esa estúpida fuga. Sin embargo todo fue más ameno en compañía de esos dos, que hablaban y bromeaban y lo incluían a él en cada plática y tema.

Se sintió como en casa.

Se sintió ubicado.

Y quizá por eso no pudo parar de sonreír el resto del día, aunado al hecho de que George le dejó marchar antes porque ya se habían cumplido sus horas diarias. Así que se fue y pensó en ir al restaurante, pero ese día no le tocaba y tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar y en las que no, que le pareció estúpido llegar a trabajar horas extras.

Erica se lo dijo, cuando inconscientemente iba rumbo al lugar.

―Es la costumbre ― se excusó cuando iban caminando por la calle, con la sonrisa floja y mirando divertido el cielo que pronto comenzaría a oscurecer.

―Ajá―rio Boyd que lo empujó un poco, como si quisiera empezar un juego.

Isaac jamás se cansaría de esos juegos, que había extrañado tanto.

Así que llegó tarde a casa –la de Scott y su madre-, pero no importó mucho cuando la sonrisa de Melissa lo recibió y le comunicó que Scott había salido y que no tenía idea de cuando regresaría.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde en su cuarto, tirado en el piso y con Erica a un lado, contándole de todo lo que vio cuando estuvieron fuera. Prometiéndole con la mirada que él también lo vería alguna vez.

Boyd se limitaba a hacer bromas desde la silla que había en la habitación, observándolo todo y soltando carcajadas limpias.

Isaac no sabe en qué momento cayó rendido, al igual que desconoce cuando comenzó a llorar. Lo único que sabe es que la risa de Erica seguía siendo la misma, y el humor de Boyd se había hecho más ácido, pero no por eso menos encantador.

Hacía mucho que no lloraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

No pudo evitar pensar en Camden, en su padre y en su antigua vida.

La voz de Scott y una mano agitando su hombro lo despertaron. Tenía la vista borrosa y aún no coordinaba del todo sus cinco sentidos cuando Scott comenzó a hablar y hablar y no entendía a que se refería y lo mareaba.

Cuando por fin se levantó del piso y se sentó en la cama escuchó con claridad cada una de las preguntas del otro.

― ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el piso?

―Se veía cómodo.

―Ya, bueno―suspiro―. ¿Estás bien?

Lahey levantó su rostro y se dedico a admirar a su amigo.

―Si.

Scott comenzó a pasear por la habitación hasta que se detuvo y le dio la espalda, suspirando de nuevo. ¿Desde cuando Scott suspiraba tanto?

―No me mientas, puedo oír tu corazón.

Isaac lo sabía, porque él mismo podía hacerlo. Derek, en su momento, les había enseñado cómo reconocer si alguien mentía o decía la verdad. Todo era cosa del corazón y sus latidos. El ritmo y la frecuencia. Boyd y Erica también lo aprendieron, aunque era estúpido utilizar tales conocimientos entre ellos.

―Si no quieres que te mienta entonces no preguntes―dijo, viendo la espalda del muchacho encogerse, como si estuviera siendo derrotado. Eso le achicó un poco el pecho, muy poco.

El silencio comenzó a tomar territorio entre ellos. Podían escuchar mil cosas, desde los niños que corrían fuera de sus casas hasta las conversaciones de los vecinos porque la cena está lista y deben de cenar. También podían oír los tarareos de canciones infantiles de la señora McCall, quien estaba preparando la cena, y no dejaba de moverse sobre su lugar, porque era de esas mujeres que necesitaban sentirse sueltas y libres.

Oían todo, pero entre ellos no había nada. Sus respiraciones eran tan quietas y tranquilas que pasaban desapercibidas. Sus corazones, como si estuvieran de acuerdo, latían al mismo ritmo y velocidad.

Había una gran y densa nada entre ellos.

Entonces Scott se volteó y miró a Isaac. Sus ojos escrutaron con desesperó a Lahey, clavándose en su azul mirar. Ya no había ese precipicio entre ellos porque había tantos sentimientos que llenaban ese espacio, el espacio del sonido.

Eran miradas intensas, que transmitían mil palabras y a veces parecían gritar. Scott, pidiendo y suplicando porque el otro confiara en él, porque le contara qué sucedía, que lo solicitara como amigo; Isaac, por su lado, queriendo dejarle en claro que no se metiera, que siguiera feliz con su vida sin Allison y Derek. Que fuera con Stiles y se olvidara de él por unos momentos. Sin embargo, debajo de todas esas peticiones estaba el temor, la tristeza y la necesidad.

Isaac se sentía, por decir poco, hecho un caos.

―Puedes confiar en mí― declaró Scott, que se acercó unos pasos, solo lo suficiente para quedar un poco mas cerca y hacer pesar sus palabras.

―Confío en ti―enunció a su vez Isaac, que se sintió un poco tonto y avergonzado. Ya se lo había dicho antes. Isaac confiaba en Scott, tanto como para poner su vida en sus manos –a veces torpes, pero eso era otro cuento-, y aunque no lo quisiera ver por completo Scott era su único amigo, era el amigo de los amigos. Erica y Boyd eran casi hermanos, eran parte de la manada, pero Scott era otra cosa.

Lahey confiaba mucho, muchísimo en Scott, incluso podría clasificarse como estúpido, pero lo hacía. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, lo quería, y no quería hacerlo cargar con él, con tenerle que aguantar sus cosas. Para eso estaba él mismo, porque debía de enseñarse a soportar los problemas por su cuenta, porque no siempre tendría a alguien a un lado.

Además, sentirse una carga era lo último que deseaba.

―Demuéstramelo, demuestra que me tienes confianza, por favor―Scott hablaba tan lleno de sentimientos que Isaac se tuvo que levantar de su lugar, porque seguir sentado le provocaba incomodidad.

Fue mirándolo a los ojos, así de lleno, que entendió que ocurría. Scott se sentía en deuda por todas aquellas veces que Isaac escuchó, paciente y comprensivo, cada uno de los sollozos de McCall, cada pensamiento fugaz que trataba de enviar a Allison. Scott, simple y sencillamente quería devolvérselo, quería hacerle el mismo favor.

―Pensé que ya lo había hecho, que en el partido final había quedado claro.

Notó como el otro abría la boca para responder algo aunque inmediatamente después la cerró. Por un mísero momento Isaac deseó que lo dijera, cualquier cosa, pero que la dijera y no se contuviera.

Las ganas de gritarle, de contarle todo y nada fueron en aumento, las sentía en las manos y en el pecho, quemándole.

―Eres mi amigo―y como si eso fuera lo único necesario, Scott le miró expectante, con ganas contenidas y palabras que morían en sus manos. Isaac jamás había sentido tanta tensión, tantas cosas en una plática. Se sentía lleno, pero en exceso. Necesitaba que parara, que dejara todo ahí, que ya no preguntara, que no siguiera, porque ni él mismo sabía cómo continuar.

Pero su cerebro fue más rápido que él y habló sin proponérselo.

―Tú también eres mi amigo, el mejor.

Isaac se asustó al ver la cara sorprendida de Scott, porque fue como si le hubieran dicho algo que no quería saber, que le incomodara. Supuso entonces que McCall pensaba que él solo lo miraba como un amigo más, con el que vives y ya, pero nada fuera de eso, no el mejor de los amigos. Pero no era la culpa de Isaac, era de Scott por ser tan buena gente, por sonreírle y por confiarle cosas que no a cualquiera dices. No fue culpa de Lahey, no, claro que no.

Pero el dolor, como si lo hubieran insultado, seguía ahí, molestando.

―Estoy bien, deja de preguntar―soltó para luego rodear al moreno y bajar hacía el comedor, ofreciéndose para ayudar con cualquier cosa que Melissa necesitara.

Durante la cena, Isaac le rehuyó la mirada a Scott, quien parecía encaprichado con verlo intensamente.

Le ignoró lo que quedó de la noche y se despidió con un seco "Hasta mañana" cuando se dispuso a dormir.

Fingió no escuchar cómo Scott le llamaba, o como le movió el hombro.

* * *

Pese a lo que creía, volvió a estar más raro, no, mucho más raro después de aquella plática con Scott.

Por lo general desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos –Isaac con ellos, más bien- hacían prácticamente todo uno a lado del otro. Que si iban a comer, Scott se sentaba a un lado de Isaac, o al revés, no importaba. Si iban al cine era uno junto al otro. Que si uno contaba un chiste el otro reía. Era todo entre ellos, uno con el otro, y ya. Sí, a veces estaba Stiles y nunca jamás le excluyeron, pero esa química, y esa amistad se desarrolló a otro nivel, con un lazo fuerte y extraño, que a veces daba vueltas y a veces no.

Por ejemplo, Scott había agarrado la costumbre de tomar comida del plato de Isaac, e incluso éste último ofrecérsela aún sin haber acabado. O también esa maña de esperarse para cada clase, o en los baños o al final de la práctica de lacrosse, de sonreírse por cualquier cosa, a veces sin motivo, de codearse y abrazarse por los hombros (por lo general Isaac a Scott, debido a la estatura y eso), de jugar con bastante contacto físico y estudiar juntos.

Todos se habían adaptado a ello, incluso a algunos les daba gracia, pero todos lo habían notado, el cambio de conocidos a amigos que hubo entre ambos, por lo cual no fue extraño que todos resintieran el repentino cambio en Isaac, en esas miradas furtivas que esquivaban a Scott, en ya no sentarse juntos, en no coger comida ni ofrecerla, en ya no esperarse y limitar las conversaciones a las estrictamente necesarias. Como si Isaac se sintiera incómodo y le huyera a Scott.

Y justo esto estaba pasando. Lahey sacaba unos libros de su casillero cuando sintió la mirada, pesada y sentida, de Scott. En otra situación se voltearía y le saludaría, pero en esos instantes la necesidad de alejarse era muy fuerte.

Tan fuerte que no le importaba calificarlo como huir.

―¿Por qué corres, bambi? ―canturreó Erica a su lado, llevando el mismo trote apurado, con esa sonrisa que era especial para burlarse de Isaac.

―No corro―tomo aire―, troto.

―Ya, ya, da lo mismo―se paro delante de él―, estás huyendo.

Isaac rodeó los ojos y rodeó a la muchacha, para seguir su camino, sin embargo el tirón en su manga lo hizo pararse y voltear de nuevo hacia la rubia.

―Huyendo―dijo lento, moviendo con calma los labios, para que también los leyera.

Isaac sabía a lo que se refería. En algún punto de su amistad con Erica habían decidido dejar de correr y enfrentar los problemas, ser valientes y darle la cara al futuro, por más negro que pareciera. Sin embargo ahí no servía, porque ella y Boyd habían escapado, habían corrido por miedo. No tenía ningún derecho de restregárselo en su cara.

―Déjame en paz―susurró, mirando hacía los alrededores, tratando de encontrar aquella cara de quijada desproporcional que sentía lo estaba persiguiendo.

Se dio la vuelta y terminó de andar hacia su clase de Historia.

No volvió a ver a Erica en todo el bendito día. Tampoco vio a Stiles o a Jackson. Quizá se debiera a que se la pasó encerrado en aquel salón desocupado, leyendo una y otra vez el mismo párrafo de su libro de Física, todo porque en realidad no quería ver a nadie.

Pero por supuesto que el destino lo odiaba –ya estaba bien claro-, porque antes de que oficialmente tocara el timbre que marcaba la última hora entró Scott por la puerta, haciéndola chirriar. Mientras que a sus espaldas se encontraban Erica y Boyd.

―Tenemos que hablar―Scott avanzó tan rápido que sólo le dio tiempo a Isaac de levantarse para poder encararlo a la misma altura.

―Escúchalo, por favor―pidió Erica, con ojos grandes y los labios afligidos.

―No.

―Si ―McCall golpeó con fuerza un pupitre que le quedó cerca, haciéndolo resonar por el lugar―, vamos a hablar, porque esto es estúpido.

―No quiero hablar.

―Deja de correr―murmuró Boyd.

―No sé qué hice para que te pusieras así, ¡en verdad no sé! ―gritó, moviendo las manos y dejando ver en sus ojos la desesperación―. Deja de alejarte.

―Deja de huir, Isaac―el mencionado levantó la vista y la posó en Boyd, quien acababa de hablar.

―Afronta los hechos―le secundó Erica.

―No―respondió a media voz, cerrando los ojos.

―Somos amigos, Isaac―Scott le tocó el hombro lo que provocó que el otro lo mirara―, somos amigos, ¿verdad?

―¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes? ―se atrevió a decir, cerrando los puños.

―Porque ahora ya no lo sé. Amigo, perdón si te presione o si dije algo que no debí, perdóname―el tono de voz de Scott era de arrepentimiento total. Isaac no pudo odiarse menos.

Sin embargo al abrir los ojos solo pudo toparse con la mirada de Boyd, secundada por la voz de Erica.

―Deja de huir, afronta la realidad.

El aire era tan pesado, el ambiente tan tenso que solo lo hizo ponerse de peor humor. No quería hablar, no quería mirar, todo le dolía y se sentía estúpido. Pero lo peor es que se estaba desquitando con Scott, el pobre idiota que se disculpaba sin saber por qué.

Seguramente era un amigo de mierda.

―Isaac…

―¡No puedo!, ¿está bien? ¡No puedo! ― espetó con fuerza, elevando la voz y provocando un pequeño susto en Scott que retrocedió sorprendido―. Déjenme en paz.

Ni siquiera recogió sus cosas cuando se dispuso a salir del salón. Tampoco es como si le importaran. Lo único que le importó fue la cara que compuso Scott aunado a las miradas decepcionadas de Boyd y Erica.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado y la brisa fresca raspaba sin piedad. Los árboles bailaban al son del viento que provocaba voces y melodías entre sus copas.

La presión en su pecho lo estaba matando y las lágrimas se arrejuntaban en sus ojos, impidiéndole ver bien. Aun así podía distinguir las sombras de Erica y Boyd enfrente de él, con la mirada gacha y nublada.

Entonces ellos comenzaron a caminar hacía él, pisando con cuidado el pasto, como si no quisieran despertar a los animales del bosque.

Cuando estuvieron a su lado no dijeron nada.

A lo lejos escuchó otras pisadas, pero ya no le importaba.

El viento le llevó el olor de Scott, junto con el sonido de su respiración y de su corazón. Por alguna razón estos lo tranquilizaban y lo hacían estabilizarse, que era lo que necesitaba más en esos momentos.

Cuando Scott se detuvo a su lado no dijo nada, limitándose a ver lo mismo que él.

Isaac sintió la gélida mano de Erica deslizarse entre sus dedos, como antes solía hacer con bastante normalidad.

―Ya no estoy huyendo―dijo al aire, como si quisiera demostrar algo. Scott no lo comprendió, pero siguió ahí de pie, sin mirarle.

―Derek me lo dijo, lo siento.

Y fue entonces, que sintiendo la mano de Scott tomar la suya, dejó de sentir la de Erica, que ya no percibió sus dedos. Fue cuando Scott apretó que pudo ver como, poco a poco, esas sombras, sus hermanos, desaparecían frente a sus ojos. Como todo se iba despejando y un rayo de luz golpeaba las cruces en el piso, encajadas con cuidado y fuerza. Fue cuando se aventuró a mirar la tierra removida y puesta de nuevo. Fue cuando logró apreciar las tumbas de Erica y Boyd.

Cuando dejó de huir de la realidad, y aceptar que ellos ya no estaban y no lo estarían nunca más. Que las tardes de bromas y de promesas a medias ya no existirían. Que Erica nunca más reiría de sus bromas y que Boyd ya no lo empujaría para jugar. Fue cuando revivió cada día viendo sus fantasmas, volviéndolo un poco loco.

―Están muertos―susurró, apretando la mano de Scott también, dejando correr las lágrimas.

―Lo siento.

―Están… están…

La brisa lo golpeó en la cara y se odio por ya no poder verlos ahí, parados, con sus sonrisas guardadas en sus memorias, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, riéndose en el piso de su habitación, contando chistes terribles. Estando a su lado, siendo los tres cachorros, los perdidos, los que se apoyaban unos a otros.

Se dejó caer contra el pecho de Scott y llorar, como aquella vez en su habitación pero con más sentimientos, con jadeos que llegaban a gemidos y de estos a gritos. Scott lo sostuvo, lo abrazó y le susurró palabras para que se calmara, acariciando al tiempo su pelo.

Erica y Boyd habían sido asesinados hacía dos semanas, y Isaac no se había permitido despedirse, porque eso significaba que daba todo por muerto, que en verdad ellos jamás volverían.

Siguió apretándose contra Scott hasta que dolió. Siguió llorando hasta que no pudo más y cayó rendido. Siguió llorando hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

Y justo, antes de que todo se volviera negro, pudo jurar escuchar esa risa, y esa promesa de que todo estaría bien.

Que ellos ahora estarían bien.

* * *

**N/A: Antes de que me trinchen, aqui tienen una aclaracion que a mi parecer es importante:**

**Isaac, pese a lo que creen, no se pronuncia como se escribe, sino****_ "Aisak"_****, por lo cual, las ****_'y'_**** antes de****_ 'Isaac'_**** no son un error, ya que el sonido, literalmente seria:****_ 'i aisak'_****, por lo que no se rompe ninguna regla, fonéticamente, por supuesto. **

**En fin, creo que eso es todo lo que me interesaba aclarar, porque ya se que si lo lees como está escrito llega a desesperar, pero pues, la pronunciación xD**

**Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía, gramática o sintaxis.**

**No se cuantos capítulos saldrán -quizá unos tres o cuatro, quizá solo dos-, pero intentare que no sean muchos. En fin, probablemente en el siguiente ya veran mucha más interacción romántica, o física, o más directa, como quieran decirle. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y mucho más si también leyeron estas aclaracionesxD**

**Que estén de lo mejor. Cualquier duda, pregunta, aclaración, mentada de madre, felicitación o comentario será muy bien bienvenido en un review los cuales adoro, por cierto;)**

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
